If You Give Raph A Muffin
by candelight
Summary: Oneshot. Turtle tot fiction! Sequel to 'If You Give Mikey A Cookie.' Raph, cool six-year-old he is, doesn't want to try any of your stupid, hot-out-of-the-oven muffins. Well….maybe just one. If it has jam with it. And….maybe he'll try one more...


If You Give Raph A Muffin

愚かなRaph! マフィンとの楽しみの災難。

Turtle tot fiction! Sequel to 'If You Give Mikey A Cookie.' Raph, cool six-year-old he is, doesn't want to try any of your stupid, hot-out-of-the-oven muffins. Well….maybe just one. If it has jam with it. And….

Hallo, everyone! I was just rereading some of my older fictions, and I realized just how much I had liked If You Give Mikey A Cookie…even though it wasn't grammatically/punctually sound. Hopefully, this sequel (Based on a best-selling children's book) will give you the giggles this colder season.

Please, take care, everyone.

* * *

One gloomy day, you might decide to start baking to cheer things up a bit. You look up in your mother's old recipe book, and pull out a promising muffin recipe.

You may be surprised to hear a _tap, tap, tapping_ at your door. You weren't expecting company, but perhaps it's just the postman. You were just closing the oven door anyway, so you pull of your mitts, wipe your hands, and hurry to the door. It's chilly outside, so you don't want to keep your….whoever it is waiting.

You make your way to the door-and a small figure with a red mask hurries in, green arms bound around a trembling figure.

You're slightly stunned, as you weren't really EXPECTING a chibi Raph to come for tea, but….you do care for the little nipper very much, so you politely ask him how he's been.

He grumbles an affirmative, still shivering. To be polite, you ask him in for tea with hot milk and honey. He's determined to recline, but it's obvious he's weakening. He's been out in the cold, after all.

You lead him into the kitchen, and sit him at the table. Raph's a little short for the chair, but he promptly refuses the phonebook you offer him to sit upon. Shaking your head, you pour Raph's tea, and meander back to the oven for a bit.

You notice, out of the corner of your eye, that the six year old turtle is quickly sipping his warm tea, hoping you won't notice. You decide to humor him, and, with a small smile, turn back to the stove.

Assuming these muffins heat fairly quickly, you soon tug them out (With mitts, of course) and turn to Raph, asking him if he'd care for one. Raph will roll his eyes at your foolishness, and claim that no self-respecting ninja-in-training is "Gonna eat girl's food!"

But, soon enough, you can hear his stomach start to growl, and Raph now looks uncertain. As you lower the tray of blueberry and brown sugar muffins to the table….

He says he MIGHT take one, just to be polite. If you put jam on it, that is, to make it slightly more bearable. Again, you roll your eyes, but you allow him to slather a generous amount of jelly onto his muffin.

Raph takes a muffin, and explains that, had he not taken one, you'd have to eat all those muffins yourself, and, well, the turtle has decided that he's feeling particularly charitable today. He gladly helps himself to his muffin, while you settle down across the table with one yourself, reaching for the paper.

Raph soon polishes off his muffin, and, still anxious to help you, polishes off another.

And another.

And another.

Soon enough, you're out of muffins, and Raph's still hungry. You offer him a bowl of cereal, but Raph's heart is set on another muffin, so he proposes that you go to the store for more mix.

Of course, you're not THAT big a pushover, so you firmly say that, should they have to go shopping, Raph will come with (Bundled up in a healthy disguise, of course.) You're not about to leave him near your grandmother's old clock, or near a cooling stove by himself.

Raph pouts, but muffin-enticed euphoria is too close and too appealing for him to argue much, so he reluctantly agrees.

You pull out a small coat that your cousin left behind one day. Raph glances out the window, and, upon remembering just how cold it is outside, decides that he'd like some mittens, too. You dive through an old junk drawer, attempting to find a tiny pair.

Unfortunately, you don't HAVE gloves that small. So Raph will have to make do with socks on his hands.

Raph isn't too giddy with the idea, but he tugs them on, (After all, Mikey isn't looking) and, while you begin looking for your hat and grocery list, he pretends that the socks on his hands are puppets.

Soon enough, Raph is excited, and decides that he wants to put on a sock-puppet production. You abandon your search for your hat, (Which is actually stuffed in your pocket, if you'd actually look for a change) and sit down in the living room as Raph thinks about what sort of play he'd like.

He tugs out your construction paper to make scenery.

Soon, Raph performs a small play about two puppets who start to make a snowma…er….turtle.

He glances outside, and decides that it's not REALLY that cold outside. He wants to build a Snowturtle, now. He manages to convince you that a day out in the snow wouldn't really be a bad thing at all.

You bundle him up in a fleece hood, and lend him some old boots, and, much to his chagrin, insist that he wear a scarf. Soon, the two of you trundle about outside. Because it's been awhile since you've made one, you make a snow angel, and Raph wants to make one, too.

Soon enough, he wants HELP getting up from the snow! The clothes you put on him are heavy!

It takes awhile, but the two of you manage to make a small snow turtle. You fetch some coal from the shed for the turtle's eyes, and give the turtle the hat you've finally found hiding in your pocket. Raph clumsily shapes the turtle out a shell, and you have an old cloth bag you don't need any more to hang around the snow turtle's snowy hand.

The two of you then remember that you were supposed to go to the store. The store's in walking distance, so you propose they enjoy a walk.

~(*)~

Raph got tired half the way there….

So you have to carry him for a bit.

Once you're inside the store, Raph realizes he's never been in a supermarket before, and goes off to explore while you're looking at the eggs.

You turn around, and realize he's gone….

And so, you go into a panic.

You're thanking God when you find Raph next to an overturned can display. He berates you for getting lost, but he sounds a little tearful, so you hug him, anyway, quite relieved.

The manager suggests that you two finish your shopping….preferably soon, so the two of you go to the counter, buy your groceries, and take off once again.

Raph is feeling rejuvenated out in the snowy streets, and so, when you're not looking, he pelts you with several snowballs. Of course, you're not going to take that sitting down, so, you retaliate quickly!

* * *

After your snow war ends, and the two of you come home, you realize that you two are absolutely soaked, and shivering. The two of you quickly change out of cold, wet clothes, and hang them up to dry. You change into your old, warm jammas.

After that, you're both still kind of chilly, so you make a fire in the fireplace, and bundle up in faded quilts. You decide to make hot chocolate.

Raph takes a sip of hot chocolate, and remembers how much energy he's burned today. He takes another sip of chocolate, liking it quite a bit.

However, he remembers that with this drink...

He's hungry.

And so, he may not mind...

Asking you for a muffin to go with it.

~(*)~

Awwww. Lol. Silly Raph and you. This story was a great deal of fun, though it's far from my best work...*Rolls up sleeves.* Looks like we have a series on our hands, folks! Next...I think I'm going to try _If You Give Donny A Pancake_. :D Then...*Blushes.* A short one-shot with Leo!

Thank you, everyone!


End file.
